The invention relates to a numbering machine of the type wherein a nested plurality of print wheels carry printing indicia at peripherally spaced locations, and wherein a reciprocated pawl is the instrumentality whereby indexing of print wheels is accomplished.
In the serial-number printing of documents, such as checks, bank notes, stock certificates or the like, it is customary to clamp a unitary numbering machine into a frame of set type, electrotype or the like, with which numbers are to be serially printed in a press, there being an index of print-wheel position in the interval between successive print impressions. Different jobs can call not only for different successions of serial numbers, but also for different location of the numbers, in reference to remaining set composition of the material to be printed. It has been past practice and necessity to remount the numbering machine within the clamped composition, whenever number relocation has been called for, and of course there is an added cost factor in any such remounting, particularly for relatively small-volume jobs.